Rock Lobster
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1978 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = Light Shamrock |pc = / Violet Eggplant/ (Beta) |gc = / (Claw) |lc = Red (Classic) Reddish-Brown (NOW files) Cyan (Mashup) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = |pictos = 76 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = RockLobster |audio = |choreo = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB4SAGQWQts&t=5m33s }} The B-52's tarafından "Rock Lobster" 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünümü Dansçılar pembe giymiş bir kadın ve retro giyim bir ıstakoz. Aşağıdakileri giyerler: P1 P1 pembe saçları pigtaillerle bağlanmış bir kadındır. Küçük bir kolsuz pembe ve mor elbisesi var ve lavanta çorapları ve bir çift kahverengi ayakkabı giyiyor. Ayrıca sol bileğinde mor kare küpelerle koyu kahverengi bir kol saati takıyor. P2 P2 retro tarzı kıyafetlerde erkek kırmızı bir ıstakoz. İki büyük kerpeten var. Sol pençesi kırmızı; sağ pençesi, hareket kontrolörü rehberlik nedenleriyle sarı-yeşil boyalıdır. Ayrıca penye saçlarından çıkan iki anteni var. Ayrıca kayda değer büyük bir gülümsemesi var. Üzerinde bir çift büyük siyah kare çerçeveli güneş gözlüğü var ve beyaz bir tişörtün üzerine bir siyah deri ceket, bir çift turuncu kot pantolon ve bir çift siyah ayakkabı giyiyor. rocklobster_coach_1_big.png|P1 rocklobster_coach_2_big.png|P2 Arka Plan Rutin bir su arka planda başlar. Daha sonra, mavi ve sarı bir balık, bir karpuz, bir ananas, bir muz, bir çift sandalet, kiraz ve bir içecek içeren önceki parçaların arka planlarından çeşitli nesneler ortaya çıkar. Aniden, geçmiş oyunlardan diğer rutinlerden arka planlar komik bir şekilde görünür. Her iki sahnenin tekrarlanmasından sonra, arka planın (bir an için Jump in the Line 's) diğer rutinlerden bazı nesnelerin ortaya çıktığı bir sualtı dizisi başlar. Bir kez okyanus tabanına (Somethin' Stupid 's arka planı), arka plan ilk arka planı ortaya çıkarmak için ters çevrilir. Şarkı, önceki rutinlerden arka arkaya teker teker hareket ederek sona erer. Dikkate değer arka planlar Tekrar Yok *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Funkytown'' *''Baby Zouk'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Pata Pata'' *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' *''Jump in the Line'' *''Come On Eileen'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''Holiday'' *''Somethin' Stupid'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba'' *''Boomsday'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Beautiful Liar'' *''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' *''Cosmic Girl'' Dikkate değer yeniden kullanılmış ürünler Tekrar yok *Some candies from Lollipop *Forklifts from Da Funk *The car from Crying Blood *Some letters from Land Of 1000 Dances *Totem poles from Apache (Jump On It) *Some island items from Baby Zouk Altın Hareket Bu rutinde her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Altın Hareket var: Her İki Altın Hareket: Hafifçe çömelin ve ellerinizi yumruk gibi tutun. Rock Lobster GM.png|Both Gold Moves Rocklobster gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dans Görevleri * İki oyuncu her iki koreografide 3 yıldız alır * Bir oyuncu 5 yıldız alır * Dance Mash-Up'da 5 yıldız al * Tüm Altın Hamleleri Alın * "İkizler" Dans stilini edinin * Korna yaparken İYİ ol Mashup Rock Lobster tüm konsollarda bulunan kilitlenebilir bir Mashup'a sahiptir. *# tekrarlanan bir dansçıyı ve kaç kez tekrar ettiklerini gösterir. Dansçılar *''Crying Blood'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Take On Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids in America'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Take On Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids In America'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' *''Take On Me'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Maniac'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Kids In America'' *2 *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Maniac'' Savaş Rock Lobster Tribal Dance ile savaşmış. Savaş için here.'a tıklayın. Trivia *'' '' serideki ikinci song by The B-52's. *Şarkının radyo düzenleme sürümü oyun içinde kullanılır. Orijinal 6 dakika 50 saniye sürer. **Şarkının orijinal versiyonu oyunda kullanılmış olsaydı, Katti Kalandal ve Suirenka adlı şarkılardan oluşan en uzun şarkı olurdu. dakika. *P2 appears Want U Back arka planında harap bir fotoğrafta görünür, ancak rutin bir Duet olduğundan, P1 siyah bir çizgi tarafından gizlenir. **Ancak, bir düet olan Asereje (The Ketchup Song) fotoğraftan kimse çıkarmadı. *Altın Hareketi piktogramı her iki Altın Hareketi için de kullanılır, bu yüzden birincisi ters çevrilmiş gibi görünür. * dosyalarında, bazı piktogramlar mor ve turuncu yerine mavi ve mor renktedir (yani, dansçıların muhtemelen farklı bir renk şemasına sahip olacağı veya P2 piktogramlarının ceketinin rengi . **Ayrıca, Altın Hareketi piktogramı ters çevrilir ve altın değil. *Menü simgesindeki arka plan, yalnızca üç kare (kırmızı, açık mavi ve sarı bir) gösterdiğinden, rutin için gerçek arka plan değildir. *'' '' şarkı şu anda bir parçası olmasa da, bannerında (ve birkaç fragmanda) görünür. *P1 belirli yerlere taşındığında, eldiven rengi nane yeşili ile deniz mavisi arasında değişir. *''Kids in America'' Karıştırmada üst üste iki kez görünür. Galeri Game Files rocklobster cover generic.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' RockLobster_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach rocklobster cover albumbkg.png| album background rocklobster_cover@2x.jpg| cover Rocklobster p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Rocklobster p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Rocklobster p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Rocklobster p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2 s avatar on rocklobster pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Rocklobster jd4 pose.png|P1 s pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots rocklobsterinactive.png|''Rock Lobster'' on the menu (Wii U) Just_Dance_4_06.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' on the menu (Xbox 360) rocklobsteractive.png| cover Rocklobster jd4 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii/PS3/Wii U) Just-Dance-4-Rock-Lobster-Trailer 1.jpg|Gameplay 1 (preview) Screenshot_20190220-224634.png|Gameplay 2 Promotional Images jdnow vip december 2018 1.jpeg|'' '' on a promotion for VIP passes Beta Elements RockLobsterBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) RockLobsterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 RockLobsterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 RockLobsterBetaPictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 RockLosterBetaPictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 RockLobsterBetaPictograms 6-8.png|Beta pictograms 6, 7 and 8 Others original_1488777745.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' appearing in a banner (on the top) Rocklobster strikethepose.png|P1 s "Strike The Pose!" appearance Videos Official Music Video The B-52's - "Rock Lobster" (Official Music Video) Rock Lobster (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Rock Lobster - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rock Lobster - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays -Just Dance 4- Rock Lobster - The B-52's Rock Lobster (Dance Mash-Up - Just Dance 4) *5 Extractions Just Dance 4 - Rock Lobster No HUD Just Dance 4 Extract Rock Lobster (Mash-Up) References Site Navigation de:Rock Lobster en:Rock Lobster Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:The B-52's Şarkıları Kategori:Düetler Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 4 Şarkıları Kategori:Battle Şarkılar Kategori:Mashups Şarkıları Kategori:Shirley Henault